


Mine

by Gothic_Lolita



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Control Issues, Dark Character, Episode: s02e11-12 A Better World, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Justice Lords, Kal has problems, Lord Batman - Freeform, Lord Superman - Freeform, M/M, Mental Instability, So much angst, Unrequited Love, the author is very sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Lolita/pseuds/Gothic_Lolita
Summary: When Lord Batman loves the monster that is Lord Superman, he must deal with the consequences of putting himself at Kal's mercy, good or bad.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! Holy angst! I wanted to get away from fluff, well this sure as hell did that! Maybe a wee bit too well! I apologize in advance, though I did enjoy exploring this darker side of my writing skills. So, per request, a Justice Lord Superbat fanfic. The author is sorry if it was too angsty. But hell if I didn't enjoy writing a dark Superman.
> 
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/5e/28/6f/5e286fbdbc2cd8821e08d64a8ea5b8e4.jpg
> 
> That's the picture I was given for inspiration, and my interpretation was a bit different than the picture, but you go with what ya got.

Clark stared out the window, thinking. No, _**Superman**_ stared out  the window. No one called him Clark anymore. He'd abandoned his alter ego to put all his effort towards making a better world. Even Lois stopped called him Clark. Lois. She and him... had drifted. She had never seen the bigger picture, never understood why this was so necessary. They had drifted, though it was for the better. She was but a distraction.

Superman tilted his head back and sighed. He should check up on Batman, that damned man was still holed up in his cave. J'ohn was right, it was depressing. Superman launched off and headed towards Gotham.

 

* * *

 

Superman landed in the cave as quietly as he could, though he would be naive to think Batman didn't notice his presence.

"Superman." The Caped Crusader didn't look up from his computer screens.

The kryptonian walked towards him. "What are you doing, Batman?" He asked brusquely.

"Working." The answer was obvious, but Superman wanted more.

"On what? We could use your help in the real world, you know." Superman said, his voice hard, but not overly so. "You work too much, this place, it's depressing."

Batman snorted. "The rest of the Lords, yourself included, handle things quite well without my help, I monitor these things. You can fight with brute force all you want, Superman, but _**someone**_ needs to do the brain work behind the scenes." Batman stated factually, his voice showing no emotion.

Superman let out a frustrated sigh. "What are you even working on?" Silence. "Fine, at least be sure to make it to the next Justice Lord meeting. We're discussing how to handle the election."

Batman grunted. "Noted." He paused. "Election. Democracy, those things don't seem to exist anymore." His voice was softer than before, but still sounded mostly indifferent. Mostly.

Superman scoffed. "And look where they got us. Chaos. Sometimes small sacrifices have to be made for true order." He said, his voice forceful.

Batman turned his chair, so he faced his fellow Justice Lord. "And it has lead people to live in fear. In fear of people like _**you**_ , people who the public used to adore." Batman said, his eyes narrowed.

Superman clenched his fist. "And that adoration, lead to a constant cat and mouse game with villains, just to please the _**public**_." Superman snarled. "It was pointless, and fatal. It was a cycle that should've been ended _ **years**_ before it was."

Batman tilted his head back slightly. "Maybe, but was this, _ **this**_ " Batman gestured to his monitors, showing public camera views, "the right way to do it?" Batman asked, almost rhetorically.

"It was the _**only**_ way."

Batman stood up, and stepped towards Superman. "And do you think _**he**_ would agree?" Batman asked. 

There was no doubt between the two Justice Lords who Batman was talking about. The red blur whose face none of the Justice Lords could forget, whose goofy smile still plagued their dreams.

Superman had to hold back his heat vision when he felt his anger flare. "It doesn't matter, because he's dead!" He shouted.

Batman stepped even closer, inches from Superman. "It _**does**_ matter, and you know it. Because Flash, _ **Barry**_ , is the reason any of this happened. The reason for the change, the _ **justification**_. He's the only thing left giving a _**conscious**_." Batman ground out, his words ice.

Superman glared. " _ **So**_?" He said, his voice shaking. "No matter the cause, the change was needed. And if _**you**_ don't believe that, I might have to suspect treason from you, Batman." Superman's voice was low and warning.

Batman scoffed and shook his head. "I may have my doubts, I'm _**human**_ , goddamnit." He paused. "But I could never betray you, Kal." Batman's voice was so low only a superhuman could've heard it.

Kal. Another name Superman wasn't used to hearing much anymore. He never heard it much to begin with, he had hated it, it was his _**alien**_ name, it made him different. Though he embraced that now, no one had the nerve to call Superman by his first name. Well, no one except Batman, it seemed.

"And why is that?" Superman asked lowly, his voice still dangerous.

Batman shook his head and laughed dryly. He walked away from the kryptonian, pacing in circles in the cave. "Ironic, really. You never noticed." He muttered, whether to himself or Superman, Superman couldn't tell.

"Noticed _ **what**_?"

Batman stopped pacing and looked Superman dead in the eyes. "How much I was, and still am, in _**love**_ with you." The Gothamite ground out.

Superman stood still for a moment, half wondering whether or not Batman had truly lost it, or if this was the Bat's idea of a sick joke. "Ex- _ **excuse**_ me?" He demanded.

Batman folded his arms. "You heard me."

Superman scoffed and shook his head in disbelief. "H-how? Why? How long? Why didn't you tell me?" The onslaught of questions fell from his lips as he tried to develop a real opinion on this bit of information.

"How? Human brains are hard to explain as it is, emotions are hard to explain. Why? Same answer. How long? Long enough. why didn't I tell you? Because I didn't want to disturb a strictly business relationship, especially after Flash's death." Batman answer methodically, as if he was talking about any other matter.

Superman looked back at Batman for a long moment before speaking. "What do you plan on achieving with telling me this?" He asked, his voice quiet.

Batman tilted his head back. "Honesty. Proving loyalty." 

Another moment of silence. "And how do I know this isn't another one of your well though out plans with a greater motive?" Superman asked, eyes narrow with incredulity.

Batman was still for a moment, considering the question. Then he did something Superman couldn't have ever predicted. Batman pulled off his mask, dropping it on the floor. It had been so long since Superman had seen the man without his mask, he had almost forgotten what Bruce Wayne truly looked like. Almost forgotten how painfully handsome that face looked, even with clear evidence of stress painted across it. 

Batman- no, _**Bruce**_ \- walked towards Superman slowly, until they were close enough that Superman could feel Bruce's breath.

"I love you, Kal. There's no way to _ **prove**_ it, to impress upon you that it's a part of some _**scheme**_. Only the truth. It's up to you, how you take it." Bruce's voice was soft, it no longer had the grovel of Batman, but instead a deepness that could only be defined by just _**Bruce**_.

If Superman needed to breath, he was sure his wouldn't have been able to get enough air into his lungs. His head was spinning, mind racing. He couldn't wrap his head around it. So many questions ran through his head, and most he could only answer himself. What did he think of this? How did he feel about _**Bruce**_? How did any of this make sense? Did he love Bruce back? Did he even know what _**love**_ was? He thought he had loved Lois, but she was nothing but a distant memory. Is that what love was? A distant memory? Or was it standing right in front of him?

Superman grabbed Bruce's arm, as if to prove to himself this was real, Bruce was really in front of him. Distantly he knew he was squeezing hard enough to be hurting Bruce, but the man showed no complaint, no reaction to the pain.

"I... I don't..." Superman couldn't find words, didn't even know what he was trying to say.

Bruce raised his eyebrows, expecting. The Dark Knight's face showed little emotion, only waiting, waiting for whatever was to come of his confession.

Superman growled, then with his spare hand, he grabbed Bruce's face and kissed him. Superman wasn't sure what he was expecting. But what he got was a muffled sound of surprise, the taste of alcohol burning across Bruce's tongue, the feeling of Bruce kissing back, but perhaps most importantly, Superman- no _ **Kal**_ \- felt a stirring. A stirring deep inside of him, one he had never felt. Not with Lois, not with anyone. He didn't know what it was, love, lust, pain, confusion, hope, or maybe a feeling so raw, so pure, no word could describe it.

Kal pulled away still holding Bruce's face, his grip tight enough to bruise. He slid his hand downwards, so it was around Bruce's throat, forcing his chin up. Bruce still looked expressionless, and Kal would kill to know what the Justice Lord was thinking.

"You..." Kal started. "You're so... different." He finally forced out.

"Different?" Bruce asked, arcing an eyebrow.

Kal shook his head. "Different." He repeated. "You always were. A regular human, yet it never slowed you. I'm sure if you tried, you could take the entire Justice Lords down." Another pause. "And you're right, it's gotten... _**dark**_. I almost question it myself, sometimes. I feel... feel like I don't have a conscious anymore. Barry... sometimes the thought of him isn't _ **enough**_." Despite the emotional confession, Kal's voice was still hard and cold.

Bruce nodded slightly. "I know."

Kal growled, and squeezed slightly. He heard Bruce's heart-rate sped up, it was almost... _ **music**_. "No, you don't. I _**killed**_ someone, and my only regret is that I _**don't**_ regret it, and even that, I don't regret sometimes."

"Power... is seductive sometimes." Bruce forced out, slightly short of breath.

Kal let out a dry laugh. "It is. You have no idea... the _ **rush**_ I feel, my hand around your throat." Kal tilted his head back and drank it all in. "Knowing that I could end your life, it's _**exhilarating**_."

"As long as it's me, and no one else being endangered, I can handle being your power rush." Bruce said, his voice too weak to hold much emotion.

Kal cocked his head to the side. "Why? Are you going to be the next Harley Quinn? Taking the pain for hope of pleasure... in the name of love?" Kal asked, curious.

"Only if you're the next Joker." The weight of Bruce's words hung in the air, heavier than anything else Kal had ever had to carry.

Kal crushed Bruce's lips in another kiss. He relished in it, having Bruce _**beneath**_ him, under his _**control**_. But Kal's moment was lost to his intercom in his ear beeping. He growled in annoyance, but released Bruce and answered it.

"Speak." He ordered. Diana's voice came through, asking for his help with some problem he didn't really care about, but had to deal with nonetheless. "Alright, I'll be there in a few." He glanced at Bruce. "Batman will be there as well, I'm with him right now, we'll come together." Kal said, and ended the communication.

_**Superman**_ walked across the Batcave and picked up Batman's cowl. He handed it to the Dark Knight. "You'll need this." Superman said shortly.

Batman nodded, and pulled it on. Superman started to fly away, but Batman's voice stopped him.

"Wait." Superman turned. "Your cape is crooked." Batman reached out, and gently fixed Superman's cape. Superman watched him carefully, curiously.

Once Batman was satisfied, he pulled his hands away, but stared for a moment more. Superman reached up and touched Batman's face, but this time gentler. His touch was almost... a _**caress**_. He spoke a single word to Batman, a single word that would define the relationship held between _ **Kal**_ and _Bruce_ from now until forever. A single word that would cause that skip of Batman's heart that Superman craved. A single word. 

" _ **Mine**_."

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: I did not know this universe existed before it was requested. I had to google it, watch it on Netflix, then watch it AGAIN to try to give accurate personalities, which is hard when cartoons don't really explore the psyche of their characters. Oh well, I tried, and I personally like the outcome. And damn, is it long!


End file.
